<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Come Out to Your Significant Other as an Ancient Eldritch God by VoreDrake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733605">How to Come Out to Your Significant Other as an Ancient Eldritch God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoreDrake/pseuds/VoreDrake'>VoreDrake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Horror, Coming Out, Eldritch, F/F, F/M, How-to, Living Together, M/M, Multi, Other, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Species reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoreDrake/pseuds/VoreDrake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A step by step guide on how to ease your partner into you being a God of the Abyss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Come Out to Your Significant Other as an Ancient Eldritch God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following step by step assumes that you and you SO are living together, or at least comfortable spending the night over.</p><p>1.) Start to replace everything in the dominant house with working facsimiles made of yourself.</p><p>2.) Start to enter their dreams. Plant the seed that will grow into fascination. Madness, despite popular belief, is not a necessity.</p><p>3.) Continue making dreams weirder, showing them things that you are, without them knowing it is you. Maybe add a little bit of Eldritch fun times.</p><p>4.) Cook a really, really, REALLY good meal. Just a normal meal. Because that is what you do in a relationship. No matter what you are.</p><p>5.) Maybe let a few facsimiles slip. Just for a moment. Out of the corner of their eye. Gauge responses. Because, well, you are also in their brain...</p><p>6.) Dreams will crank up a bit. They will be fun. Adventurous. Exhilarating. They can control these ancient, eldritch, arcane, and maddening forces, spirits of the ether, mimicking their will. They will also be real, somewhere else, as they shape their own world.</p><p>7.) Wait until the point where they start talking about their dreams with you. You are interested, asking questions, offering insights, and just interact... perfectly. You say exactly the right things. Ask exactly the right questions.</p><p>8.) You continue to be the perfect converser about it.</p><p>9.) They will have the realization, at some point, or you could put it there, 'How come they know exactly what to say and ask?'</p><p>10.) The form slips will become a bit more frequent, and have a longer duration. The shadows will dance for them, and the wind will sing.</p><p>11.) Nature will bend to their will. Arcane flowers will grow on their windows. Trees and shrubs will produce the ancient fruit for them.</p><p>12.) Everything will go perfectly. Exactly perfectly for them, but in such a way that they are now completely aware, something is defiantly not natural.</p><p>13.) You are a perfect cog in all of this, because all of this, is you. You are completely nonplussed.</p><p>14.) At some soon point, it will all sort of converge. Their dreams will stay completely separate from reality. There has to be a hard bridge there. They have to know that they are dreaming, and know when they are awake. No confusion. The idea is to acclimate them, not make them think they are insane. You will take arcane form in the dreamscape, as the magnificent creature you are. You tell them you love them. And that you are so happy to have met them, at the exact time and place that they remember meeting you in the real world. The dream ends with a kiss, and the abrupt exit.</p><p>15.) The house is quiet. Unnaturally so. They know they are perfectly awake and lucid. The facsimiles shimmer and shift in a perfectly non-threatening way. Vine tentacles of a complete alien type grow on the wall, you beginning to show yourself. They find you sitting in a chair or on the couch patiently waiting for them. Wide awake in the middle of the night.</p><p>16.) They will ask, as the shadows dance beautifully around them and on them, if it is you. The room will continue to decay, soft bulbous growths lend a calming, unearthly light.</p><p>17.) You stand up, chair or couch melting away into my raw tendril form. The decay is rapid now. Nothing is recognizable, just shifting and slithering tendrils.</p><p>18.) You perfectly cup their cheek in your palm, and say 'Yes.'</p><p>19.) The decay is complete, and everything collapses around you, melting into and out of shadow, light, mass, heat, cold.</p><p>20.) You whisper into their everything from everywhere: "I love you.", then melt away into yourself. They will know what you are from their dreams. They know how to influence you, aside from that perfect smile of theirs. Everything becomes exactly as they want it to be.</p><p>21.) You grow up behind them, in your magnificent splendor, in manifest form. They know you are there without seeing you. They understand you at this point.</p><p>22.) You spend the night of a hundred years playing, and dancing, and anything else you want to do.</p><p>23.) Come morning, everything will shift back to the way it was. You will reform your human body. All evidence of the night is gone. Except for a piece of arcane jewelry made of yourself somewhere on their person, and one of the flowers from the window, sitting in a thin wall glass vase by their bed.</p><p>24.) Make sure to normalize what you are into your everyday life. Assume completely alien forms. Have the house do the same. Make the blender become completely unrecognizable. Change the vistage in the windows to that of far off worlds and realms. Become their clothes for a day, or however long. Change where the doors are, and where they lead. Give your significant other some agency. Let them customize things in a way they like. Respond to them as you did in their dreams. Give them what they want perfectly, but not all at once. If they consented to you staying in their brain, you will know what this is.</p><p>25.) Never invoke fear. Madness is neither a precondition nor a requirement for understanding or observing an Ancient God. Only Imagination. Nourish it, as it will nourish you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>